All The Things Shiori Said
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Another story about the love life between Shiori David and Julia's daughter and Anna Riku and Diva's daughter I did not make up Anna, a very good friend of mine did I don't own Blood AT ALL - SONGFIC To t.A.T.u.'s 'All the things she said'


**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_**

Shiori stood before me today…She was staring at me a little funny…I asked about it of course, she was looking at me weird:

"Shiori?" I asked her.

"Yes, Anna??" She replied eagerly…she's so clingy sometimes. I usually don't mind much, but she was acting strange too…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her next. I need to know, it's worrying me. The 12 year old didn't usually act like this…

"Well, there's something I want to tell you." She replied, her cheeks were pink…she was blushing.

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough**_

"What is it, Shiori? Tell me." I urged. She still wasn't tell me anything and it was beginning to annoy me. She must have seen my annoyance because she looked down, kicking her feet a little.

"Well…I love you." She said. I stared at her in shock.

"What?" I asked for clarification. She was crying now…

"I…love…you…" She repeated slowly, tears running down her cheeks. Then I did something…that I wish I could take back. I found my lips pressed to Shiori's and we were laying on the floor. She was blushing madly.

_**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**_

The odd thing is that…I don't wish it never happened…I don't know anymore. I like Shiori too…we're best friends, we've been best friends for a long time…

Am I in like with Shiori? She loves me…

_**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free**_

I spent the rest of the day thinking about her, trying to forget her. She was always there, cutely short blonde hair, chocolate eyes…crying cutely out of fear that I'd reject her.

When mommy and daddy got home, I could tell that they already knew what had happened at school…Nathen was watching us no doubt…damn…

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**_

"I love you…" Shiori's voice resounded in my head over and over, never stopping for a moment as my parents stared at me. I left the house, I ran to the park, went straight to Shiori who I knew was by the river and I pushed her onto her back and kissed her deeply. She looked shocked at first, but eagerly kissed me back. I had her shoulders pinned to the ground and when I pulled away, she whimpered for more. I smiled a little bit. She was so cute like that. She was staring up at me with this cute, innocent look and I kissed her again. She kissed back…

_**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**_

I got up and rebuttoned my shirt as Shiori lay there in shock. I smiled a little and kissed her cheek sweetly and returned home. They were waiting for me at the doorway. They were staring, glaring…

"What are you going? Why Shiori? She's a girl, Anna." They said. I looked at my feet, wishing I'd stayed with Shiori by the river.

"I love Shiori." I replied strongly. They stared at me in shock.

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**_

I stared at them.

"And she loves me, She told me so." I added. They looked at me blankly. Mommy spoke first.

"Have you lost your mind, Aubrianna?!" She asked angrily. She didn't like Shiori to begin with, but now that she knew how I felt, she was sure that I was crazy…  
_**  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind**_

"What do you see of me?" I asked her. She couldn't answer so I looked to my father.

"You've…crossed the line this time, Anna. Your mother and I are very angry with you." He said. I laughed.

_**Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?**_

I felt locked up here…they sent me to my room. All I could think of was what Shiori had told me today as I lay on my bed. I looked at the window.

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.**_

I walked to the window and opened it up, jumping out. I landed easily onto the front lawn and booked it toward Shiori's house. I pounded on the door. Julia answered. The look I gave her made her smile and she stepped aside. I ran up the stairs and into Shiori's room. She was laying in bed, this song was playing. I smiled and jumped onto her bed, hugging her tightly.


End file.
